Unexpected Feelings
by apologetically-on-hiatus
Summary: Sonny and the rest of the So Random! cast are bent on getting revenge on the Mackenzie Falls cast after they're publicly humiliated. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned and now Sonny is trapped with Chad in his dressing room.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously, but I do own the idea. So please review and tell me what you think. **

It was a normal day, or as normal as it gets, at the _So Random!_ set as the cast was lounging around the prop room. Tawni was making sure she looked beautiful in a mirror that she held, Nico and Grady were watching Zora as she perfected her small meat catapult, and Sonny had just walked in with a pile of magazines in her hands. She had a frown upon her face where a large, bright smile was usually placed.

"Take a look at page 24." Sonny announced as she laid the magazines on the coffee table in front of her friends.

"Why? Does it have a picture of me?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, but you probably wouldn't like it." Nico muttered as he and Grady stared at the magazine.

There were many pictures of the cast, but not the good kind. Right smack dab in the middle was a picture of Sonny being creamed with egg salad at the peace picnic she'd held to try and end the feud with the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_. Tawni laughed until her eyes fell upon a picture of her with a bad hair day. She'd hid her hair with a hat from the sketches that day, but someone obviously snapped a photo of her without the hat. Grady and Nico were both staring wide-eyed at a picture of them as they drank hungrily from the chocolate fountain at the set of _MacKenzie Falls_. Zora was the only one that seemed okay with the magazine due to the fact that it only had a picture of her stealing meat from the cafeteria and a few others that seemed normal to her. There were other embarrassing photos of the cast all over the page, much to their displeasure.

"This is horrible! I don't look pretty in any of these pictures!" Tawni whined. "I'm going to sue this magazine company!"

"Who would do this?" Grady asked. They all stared at him with an "are-you-serious?" look and he knew who had done this: the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast.

"This is the last straw! No more misses nice Sonny!" Sonny scoffed.

"Misses nice Sonny?" Nico snickered.

"This is serious, Nico. They've insulted my egg salad, and no one is allowed to do that except me, and that's only if I get the recipe wrong!" Sonny snapped.

"They're not that much better than us, either." Grady added.

"We need revenge!" Zora cackled.

"I hate to agree with crazy girl, but she's right. Those snobby brats are in need of a serious wake up call." Tawni growled.

"We should steal their scripts." Nico suggested. "Let's see 'em run a show without their cheesy lines."

"But how are we gonna get in there without the security throwing us out? They probably still have that wall with our pictures on it." Zora pointed out.

"We just dress up as different people." Sonny explained. "The security won't be able to tell the difference."

"Does this mean I have to dress like an unfashionable person?" Tawni asked.

"If you want to be able to sneak in, then yes, but it'll pay off in the end." Sonny reassured.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I can't stand them, I would so not be doing this." Tawni scoffed.

"Then it's settled: we're going through with this." Nico grinned.

"Now all we need are some good disguises. Where are we supposed to find those?" Grady sighed.

"We're in a prop room, man! Where can we _not _get good disguises?" Nico snapped.

"Okay, look around and find a good disguise. We'll get ourselves ready then strike when they least suspect it." Sonny declared dramatically.

"You mean when they're on break?" Tawni said with a smirk.

"You just _had_ to ruin the moment." Sonny muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sonny, who was wearing a hat that shielded her face, poked her head around the corner to see if anyone was guarding the _MacKenzie Falls_ lot. To her surprise, there wasn't a single soul in sight. She took off her hat and motioned for her friends to come. Tawni appeared first, dressed in a baseball player's outfit, as Nico and Grady came next in a cow costume. Nico stuck his head out of the cow's mouth as Zora walked by dressed in a mummy outfit, which happened to be dripping water.

"What happened to you?" Nico laughed.

"I got lost and ended up in their indoor pool." Zora replied.

"They have an indoor pool?" Tawni groaned. "When does it end with these people?!"

"Ssh, someone could hear you!" Sonny whispered.

"Well no one's here, so it doesn't really matter." Tawni snapped.

"I bet they're down at the cafeteria eating steak and lobster." Grady said from the other end of the cow costume.

"Well when we snag their scripts, they'll have no choice but to hand over all of their food and dessert." Sonny boasted.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Grady declared and headed for the door, dragging Nico along in the process. Nico slammed into Zora, who grabbed onto a bat that Tawni held. The four went crashing into the door and set off an alarm. Surprisingly, a net fell from the roof and trapped them. Sonny stared wide-eyed at the scene as a siren blared above her.

"Don't just stand there; go get the scripts!" Tawni hissed.

"Okay, but don't go anywhere." Sonny instructed.

"I don't think you have a problem with that." Nico mumbled from inside the cow costume.

"I'll be right back." Sonny said and maneuvered her way around her fellow cast mates.

She slipped into the _MacKenzie Falls_ set right before a set of guards came rushing to the front. She was about to go back for her friends, but she knew that they'd want her to complete the mission. As she passed the food tables, she snagged a blueberry muffin and devoured it as she crept into the dressing room area. Her plan was to sneak inside every dressing room and steal the scripts, ultimately sending the cast into a panic when they returned from their break. Her first target was Chad Dylan Cooper since he played the leading role. Without him, the entire show would crumble.

"Payback time, Chad." Sonny whispered as she turned the doorknob.

She stepped into the room, which smelled of strong cologne and had a bit of a hypnotic scent to the walls. The lights were turned off, but Sonny didn't dare turn them on in case someone came by to see if Chad was in the room. She pulled out her phone and used the light to find her way around. As she stepped backwards, she ran into something that was tall and felt flat. She gasped and shone her light on it, but it ended up being a cardboard image of Chad. She rolled her eyes and spotted the script in the process.

"Bingo." She muttered.

As she reached for it, her hand was met with another. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped on her mouth and she was silenced.

"Sonny, stop screaming or else I'll have to call security." A voice whispered. She broke away and shone her phone over a blinded Chad. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall, placing a hand over her beating heart.

"You scared me." She groaned.

"I would say the same thing, but Chad Dylan Cooper never gets scared." He scoffed. "Now would you care to explain what you're doing here?"

"My friends and I saw the magazines. We came by to get even." She replied.

"But being the idiots they are, they set off the alarm. Luckily, you got away right before the guards arrived. You even snagged a blueberry muffin," He added.

"Were you following me the entire time?" She questioned.

"It's fun to see you try and be sneaky; it makes you look almost as much of a fool as the others." He chuckled and locked the door behind him, causing Sonny to slip her phone into her pocket and stiffen slightly. She eyed the door and he caught her glance as a grin lit his angelic face.

"You don't honestly expect me to let you go _that _easily, do you? I have to teach you and everyone else at Chuckle City a lesson." He mused.

"What do you mean?" She asked and clutched his script to her chest as he closed in on her.

"Well I had those friends of yours thrown out, but what would they think if I kept you here for a while? Maybe for the rest of the day." He suggested.

"You're bluffing." She gasped.

"It's like a vacation in paradise, don't you think?" He smirked.

"Is it, Chad. Is it really?" She said, quoting his all too famous line. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest in aggravation.

"Don't use my line; you'll only kill it." He growled.

"A dead line is better than staying here." She scoffed. "Now if you don't mind, I have some script hunting to do."

She tried to walk past him casually, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back, causing her to press against him and drop his script.

"You don't want to ruin this show, do you? You're only doing this because nasty old Portlyn was able to give the press a few embarrassing pictures, and your so-called 'friends' wanted you to try and ruin us." He whispered.

"Stop that!" She hissed and slammed her heel on his foot. He let out a string of cuss words, but none were directed at Sonny and he still kept a grip on her wrists.

"What should I stop, exactly?" He grumbled.

"Stop trying to hypnotize me and make me think my friends are the bad guys." She snapped.

"I'm not _trying _to do anything. It's all in your head." He sighed.

"It's not in my head; it's the truth!" She snapped.

"Is it, Sonny? Is it really?" He questioned.

"Didn't I just say that a few minutes ago, but with your name instead of mine?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but _I_ make it sound good." He boasted.

"You're so selfish, do you know that? You're show just _has_ to be the best, even if you have to humiliate people in the process." She spat.

"I'm not always selfish; I can be nice sometimes." He defended.

"Name one time where you've been nice." She challenged.

"I could've turned you in to security, but I didn't." He pointed out.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"One, I wouldn't want you to be man handled by some stranger and two, there's a really bad storm coming on. You might just have to stay here for a while." He explained and stared at her with his innocently blue eyes. She tried to look away, but his grip on her wrists kept her from doing so.

"Why do you care if I'm handled by some guy?" She questioned.

"Because, you deserve better." He said softly.

"You're just acting." She accused. "You're trying to get me to let my guard down with you're lies, those big blue eyes of yours, the strong arms that keep my wrists caught, those sparkling teeth…"

Her voice trailed off and a blush came to her cheeks. As she looked down, he released one of her wrists and lifted her chin up with his delicate fingers. Their eyes locked and he bent his head down lightly, just enough to reach her head. She gasped as his lips came crashing down onto hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. His tongue roamed her bottom lip as he took in the sweet taste it gave off. Her head told her to break away, but her heart was demanding her to kiss him back. She listened to her heart in a flash and her arms found their way around his neck. They kissed for a few moments until she had to break away for a breath. When she caught his gaze, she could tell that no questions needed to be asked. He loved every single flaw and every single perfection she had, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled brightly, her happy-go-lucky attitude, and how she could make anyone laugh.

"Sonny, do you think your friends will miss you if you stay here for a little longer?" He asked.

"Yes, but I could care less." With that said, she pressed her lips against Chad's once again, causing him to kiss back. They didn't care if someone walked in on them, or if her friends came looking for her. All that mattered was that they stay together until they had to go to their own shows and perform. They would make sure to use up every second they had.


End file.
